Kull Warrior - 231 PP
='Kull Warrior'= 'Overview' Kull warriors are genetically-engineered hosts implanted with a Goa'uld symbiote and given a full-body suit of Kull Armor. This armor makes the warrior virtually impervious to both energy and projectile weapons. It also allows the warrior to pass through force fields without resistance. Mounted on each wrist is a Plasma Repeater, an energy weapon similar in principle to a Staff Weapon but with less power and a much higher rate of fire. The humanoid host is artificially grown then granted life through use of the Ancient Healing Device, the technology upon which the Sarcophagus is based. The host has vaguely human features but possesses a more skull-shaped face, white, transluscent skin, and white eyes along with their teeth showing. The hosts are grown to be the perfect soldier. To this end, the host has physical capabilities well beyond a normal human. They have great physical strength, endurance, and stamina, as well as a high degree of resistance to toxins and sedatives, even compared to that of Jaffa. They can also survive without oxygen for nearly ten minutes because of a Breathing Filtration System. The many benefits the host has come at the cost of longevity. In making the host so physically powerful, it results in major organ failure within a short period of time. Selmak described it as the muscles being so strong that the heart was strained to keep up with supplying enough blood to the body resulting in cardiac arrest within a short lifespan. A Goa'uld symbiote is implanted to prolong the life of the host, but even the symbiote's healing powers cannot fully compensate for the deficiencies in the host's body. While normal symbiotes possess genetic memory that would make them unreliable as foot soldiers, the Anubis' Goa'uld Queen that spawned the symbiotes used did so without imparting her genetic knowledge, granting the Kull warriors all the benefits of a symbiote while leaving the warrior a "blank slate" to be programmed to Anubis' liking. Kull warriors were single-minded and persistent, completing their tasks with lethal efficiency. They will defend themselves if attacked during the execution of their mission, but only to the extent that there is no longer any threat being presented. They lacked initiative and ignore anything that was not a threat or was not part of their mission parameters. Furthermore, the removal of any personality meant that the warriors did not fear anyone and were relentless in their goals. If it fell towards an attack that did not kill it in the process, it would simply rise up and continue on its assigned goal. Due to their armor and impressive physical abilities, the Kull were almost unstoppable in battle. The Tau'ri and Tok'ra developed the Kull Disruptor to negate the energy used by the Ancient healing device, thereby killing the drone within the armor without actually defeating the armor itself. 'History' :"I... serve.. Anubis." - Kull Warrior Using the knowledge he had gained along with information he had retrieved from Jonas Quinn's mind, Anubis began the process of creating a new type of foot soldier that would serve him as the Jaffa Rebellion had shown that these former servants had grown increasingly unreliable. Enticing a Goa'uld Anubis' queen to serve him, Anubis began the task of using the Ancient healing device to create a breed of super soldiers known as the Kull Warriors. Anubis would make use of both the Goa'uld Thoth and the base on Tartarus to serve as the primary breeding facility for these warriors. Once completed, the soldiers were sent through the Stargate into the territory of minor Goa'uld where they would rampage through the Jaffa ranks to kill their Goa'uld Lord. Once the Lord was slain, his armies would be incorporated within Anubis's ranks which greatly increased his power. SG-1 would eventually discover one of these warriors on its assigned task and learned of its creation. They would successfully capture one, after much effort, and learned of where the creatures were being bred. A mission was sent on Earth to find the Ancient healing device found by the Goa'uld Telchak in order to create an effective countermeasure. Anubis would learn of this and sent an attack fleet along with Kull Warriors to assault the Alpha Site in order to prevent the development of the weapon but this failed. After the Battle of Antarctica, the Kull were taken over by Ba'al, but Anubis' return effectively brought them back under his control. After Anubis and Oma Desala engaged each other in eternal struggle, the Free Jaffa were able to wipe out all of the known remaining Kull warriors in the galaxy. 'Character Template - 231 PP' All Kull Warriors have the following complications; *'Motivation:' Faithfully serving the orders of the Goa'uld who he/she answers to. All Kull Warriors have the following bonuses; *'Genetic Enhancements' - 68 PP **'+06 Ehanced Ability:' Fighting **'+03 Ehanced Ability:' Agility **'+12 Ehanced Ability: 'Stamina **'+06 Ehanced Ability:' Strength **'+04 Ehanced Ability:' Intellect **'+03 Ehanced Ability:' Awareness *Symbiote Host Template - 36 PP *Symbiote, Standard Template - 126 PP *'Psychological Conditioning' - +01 PP **Fearless <<<< BACK